When an aircraft is flown during certain atmospheric conditions, ice can form and potentially accumulate on one or more of its exterior surfaces. Such ice formation and accumulation can result from, for example, impingement of atmospheric water droplets. The formation and accumulation of ice can have certain adverse and/or deleterious effects on aircraft performance.
For example, following its formation on an exterior surface, ice can break loose and enter the aircraft engines, or collide with protruding surfaces such as antennas, wings, moveable control surfaces, or various structures on the ground. Ice accumulation on airfoil surfaces such as wings and empennages can also adversely affect airfoil aerodynamic performance. In addition, the weight of any accumulated ice may change the overall weight and/or center of gravity of the aircraft. Moreover, ice accumulation on moveable surfaces may interfere with the operation of the moveable surface. Consequently, many aircraft include an ice protection system that either prevents the formation of ice on aircraft surfaces or removes ice that forms on such surfaces.
An aircraft ice protection system is typically configured to implement one, or perhaps two, types of ice protection methods. The ice protection methods that may be implemented are generally categorized as either anti-ice methods or de-ice methods. Anti-icing methods typically prevent ice formation on aircraft surfaces altogether, whereas de-ice methods typically allow ice to form on aircraft surfaces and periodically removes the formed ice.
Generally, there are two known anti-ice methods that may be implemented by an aircraft ice protection system. These anti-ice methods include the fully-evaporative method and the wet running method. The fully-evaporative anti-ice method fully evaporates all impinging water by heating the aircraft structure to a relatively high temperature. With the wet running method, ice formation is prevented by heating, or applying freezing point depressants to, the areas where the water is impinging. The impinging water is not evaporated, but instead runs downstream of the impinging area.
As regards de-icing methods, there are generally three different types, thermal, chemical, and mechanical. The thermal de-ice method uses thermal energy to raise the temperature of the surface, either electrically or by hot engine bleed air. The chemical de-ice method is implemented by applying a chemical freezing point depressant to the ice through pores in the structure. The formed ice then turns to slush and is swept away by the airstream. The mechanical de-ice method is typically implemented by using one or more devices to deform the exterior surface of the structure to break up the ice and allow it to be swept away by the airstream.
Although the above-described anti-ice and de-ice methods are generally safe, reliable, and robust, each suffers certain drawbacks. For example, the fully-evaporative anti-ice method requires a significant amount of thermal energy to implement. While the running wet anti-ice method requires less thermal energy than the fully-evaporative method, the amount of energy may still be significant. As regards the de-ice methods, although each of the above-described de-ice methods may require less energy to implement than either of the two anti-ice methods, the use of only a de-ice method on an aircraft is typically not implemented. Rather, a de-ice method, if implemented, is typically done so in combination with either the fully-evaporative anti-ice method or the wet running anti-ice method. This is typically done because, for example, ice formation on the some of the aircraft surfaces may adversely impact flight performance, and ice that is removed from an engine nacelle may be ingested into the engine, which can have deleterious effects.
In view of the foregoing, it may be seen that currently known aircraft ice protection systems typically use a relatively significant amount of energy. Moreover, as may be appreciated, the aircraft ice protection system is typically treated as a system that is required to be available throughout the flight of an aircraft. As such, even if the aircraft were to experience a highly unlikely event that resulted in the aircraft being able to supply less than full electrical power to its electrical loads, the aircraft ice protection system may still need to be operated at full capability.
Hence, there is a need for an aircraft ice protection system and method that can implement an adequate level of ice protection for an aircraft even if the aircraft were to experience a highly unlikely event that resulted in the aircraft being unable to supply full electrical power. The present invention addresses at least this need.